1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of enhancing efficiency of radiation of heat and intensity and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device changes electric data processed by an electric data processing device into images. Examples of the display device include a cathode ray tube (CRT), a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electro luminescence (EL), etc. The liquid crystal display device is a flat panel display device that uses electrical and optical properties of liquid crystal in order to display images. The liquid crystal display device has various characteristics such as a thin thickness, a lightweight, a low driving voltage, low power consumption, etc. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device has been widely applied to various industries.
In the above liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display device is not a self-emissive light element. Therefore, backlight assembly is required in order to supply an artificial light.
Conventional liquid crystal display devices mainly employ a light source generating white light. Examples of the light source generating white light include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL). A backlight assembly employing light-emitting diodes generating red, green or blue light as a light source has been developed to enhance a color reproduction. A monochrome light generated by the light-emitting diodes generating a red, green or blue light is well matched with a color filter of liquid crystal panel and enhances a color reproduction.
However, many light-emitting diodes are required for luminance uniformity because light-emitting diodes generate a light having a limited range of angle. Therefore, manufacturing cost is increased and light efficiency is decreased. The light-emitting diodes generating a red, green or a blue light are disposed as close as possible to each other to mix the red, green and blue lights to form white light, so that heat generated by the light-emitting diodes is concentrated in narrow area, thereby decreasing a luminance.